A Deadly Love Letter
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Quand cette nuit là Cho Chang reçoit une lettre, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à lire une lettre d'amour qui lui sera fatale.


**A Deadly Love Letter**

 **TW:** Suicide et Mention de romance entre deux femmes

" Salut Cho,

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment débuter cette lettre, ni même par où la commencer. J'aurais préféré te dire tout cela en face, mais il faut croire que le courage si caractéristique aux Gryffondor m'a fui.

Tu as sans aucun doute reconnu mon écriture.

Bien, je vais arrêter de tourner en rond et commencer.

Nous nous sommes rencontrée assez tard toutes les deux. Nous étions d'une promotion et dans une maison différente.

Nous avons parlé ensemble pour la première fois quand le tournoi des trois sorciers est arrivé à Poudlard. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Cédric à ce moment-là et moi, j'étais là, trop aveuglée par des hommes venus d'autres horizons pour voir que là sous mon regard, j'avais la plus belle personne au monde.

Le temps est passé et nous avons continué à nous parler de temps en temps. Au détour de la bibliothèque ou d'un couloir. S'échangeant nos points de vue sur le monde, sur un devoir ou même seulement parlant de nos passions. Nous sommes devenues amies à force du temps, mais je ne pensais pas que je tomberais amoureuse de toi.

Oui, tu l'as bien lu et non ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague. Cela serait vraiment de très mauvais goût.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais te répondre.

Déjà, tu es belle, n'en doute vraiment pas. Tu n'es pas l'une de ces beautés fades ni même l'une de celles cachées sous plusieurs couches de maquillage. Non, tu es sublime au naturel.

Tu as de la discussion, tu es intelligente. Nous pouvons parler des heure et des heures sur un sujet quelconque, et cela, sans aucun souci. Nous partageons une passion commune qui est celle des livres.

Tu ne me juges pas sur mes origines et ça, c'est quelque chose qui me touche tellement. Tant de gens ne me voient que par mon sang de moldue, s'arrêtant immédiatement à cela sans voir qu'au fond, je suis une sorcière comme eux, que j'ai aussi un cœur et des sentiments.

Alors oui, je t'aime et c'est sur ce parchemin que je dépose mon cœur, mes sentiments et que je tremble de peur de ne pas avoir de réponse positive de ta part.

Hermione J Granger "

* * *

Je tiens cette lettre entre mes doigts depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que celle-ci soit froissée.  
Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues et j'ai un sourire un peu idiot.  
Je la dépose sur mon bureau et prends un parchemin pour lui répondre.

* * *

" Bonjour Hermione,

Comment te dire que j'espérais ces mots depuis tellement longtemps ? Oui, tu as bien lu, je t'aime aussi depuis tout ce temps. Non ce n'est pas un simple rêve. Tellement de temps perdu toutes les deux à cause des non-dits.

Moi qui pensais au départ que c'était de Ron dont tu t'étais amourachée. J'ai eu, il semblerait, tout faux. J'ai été, de mon côté, aveuglée par Cédric et Harry, deux hommes qui m'ont apporté un amour fade, mais une amitié réelle et profonde. Avant d'être éblouie de ta sublime beauté.

Tu me trouves peut-être belle ma lionne, mais c'est toi qui l'es encore plus. Tes cheveux ébouriffés, ton regard chocolat, ta peau douce. Tu es tellement… Tu étais vraiment tout ce qu'il me fallait, Hermione.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes trois jours après de la bataille. Ce fut horrible pour tout le monde et les morts se comptent par centaines. Des Mangemorts, leurs alliées, des aurors, des parents, des élèves… Et parmi tous ces élèves... Il y a toi.

Toi qui m'as écrit cette lettre, la veille de ce dernier combat pour la paix. Toi qui pensais survivre comme n'importe qui… Toi qui pensais que l'on aurait une vie à deux…

Est-ce que toi aussi tu rêvais de cette vie que l'on aurait eue. Nous voyais-tu dans une maison, ou un appartement. Laquelle de nous deux aurait porté notre premier enfant ? Je te voyais déjà lire des histoires le soir… Et moi...

Moi qui te réponds comme si tu étais encore en vie alors que tu es enterrée avec tous les autres. Moi qui pleure cet amour mort-né. Moi qui pensais ne jamais devoir revivre ce sentiment. Suis-je donc à ce point maudite ?

Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu participé au combat, pourquoi n'es-tu pas seulement restée cachée pour vivre ?! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Pas le droit de me laisser comme Cédric l'a fait ! Je suis maintenant seule… Tellement seule…

Qu'on me pardonne ma lâcheté, mais je ne peux vivre sans amour...

Cho Chang "

* * *

Je prends cette lettre, ainsi que celle d'Hermione, les mets dans une enveloppe d'un rose très fade et sort de Poudlard. Il est encore très tôt et personne ne circule. Ils dorment tous, ou presque. Après-demain, ils partiront… Mais moi, c'est ce soir que je pars.

Je traverse le château ainsi que le parc, me dirigeant vers ce qui sera ma destination finale. Ces tombes qui me narguent, tous ces noms que j'ai côtoyés. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Colin Crivey… Tant d'autres… Et toi… Hermione Granger.

Je m'assieds contre la pierre tombale et regarde à nouveau le château de Poudlard partiellement détruit. Mes souvenirs remontent.

On dit que le jour de notre mort, nous voyons notre vie défiler. Est-ce cela qui m'arrive ou est-ce seulement moi qui hallucine ? Sûrement.

Le soleil commence doucement à se lever en ce matin de mai. Il est l'heure pour moi d'aller dormir.

Je pose l'enveloppe à la vue de tous, prends ma baguette et la pointe sur moi. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et la gorge serrée. Je ferme les yeux et prononce ce qui sera mes derniers mots dans ce monde.

"Avada Kedavra"

* * *

Un rayon vert, le bruit mat du corps qui tombe, une âme qui sort du corps refroidissant déjà au sol, rejoignant une seconde, s'enlaçant, jouant, avant de disparaître dans le ciel, formant deux nouvelles étoiles et laissant derrière elles, tout un monde pour une vie éternelle à deux.

~.*END*.~

~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~*.*~

Bon... Ça va? vous voulez du chocolat ou un mouchoir?  
J'espère malgré tout que ce tout premier yuri vous a plu.  
N'hésitez pas la fav et review, je ne mords pas.


End file.
